My Best Friend's Sister
by StarPotterTwins
Summary: *Chapter 5 Is Finally Up* Lily/James fic! (Not Love/Hate) Basically Lily is Sirius' little sister... who just happens to fall for one of his friends... Aka: James. Read its a good story!
1. Where It All Began

Title: My Best Friend's Sister

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters are not mine, they all belong to J.K Rowling!

Summary: Lily/James fic! (Not Love/Hate) Lily is a year younger than James. When Sirius meets his friends the Marauders (James, Peter, and Remus). They meet Sirius's little sister... who just happens to be Lily. They all think of her as just a little kid, but things change as the years progress. AU (Some things are changed to fit the story) - Rating: PG

Part 1: The First Meeting

In front of the Hogwarts Express, Sirius, Lily, and their Mother stood, talking.

"Try not to get into trouble" said Sirius's mother.

"Don't waste your time Mum, that will never happen!" Lily muttered to herself.

"What?" said Sirius. 

"Oh.. Nothing" replied Lily

"I don't want to be late! I have to go! Bye Mom" said Sirius as he placed a kiss on his mother's 

cheek.

"Don't forget to say bye to your sister... Sirius!" she reminded him.

"B-y-e" he said reluctantly.

Sirius ran over to the Train and entered it. Most of the students were already seated in the compartments, so Sirius just entered the nearest one that was not fully occupied.

When he walked in, he saw three students, who looked like first years, already seated in the compartment. Since their was still room he asked:

"Can I sit with you guys?"

A boy with messy, black hair and glasses, who was placed nearest to him said "Sure" without any hesitation.

"So, what's your name?" said the same boy, looking at the extremely tall and muscular guy in front of him.

"Sirius Black" he replied.

"Nice to meet! I'm James Potter, this is Peter Pettigrew" Pointing to a short, red headed boy. "And this is Remus Lupin, who I just met."

Remus and Peter both said "Hi." who said excitedly, looking forward to their first year at Hogwarts.

The conversation was continued until, they were interrupted by Lily. A short girl with messy, red hair and sparkling green eyes.

"Sirius I finally found you!" she said exhaustedly.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh I came to give you your wand. It fell out of your pocket while you were running" she said.

"Okay.. Bye" he said taking the wand from her hand, trying to get rid of her as quickly as possible.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" she said, looking at the other boys in the compartment.

"Ok, umm this is James, Peter, and Remus. Guys, this is my little sister Lily" he said quickly.

"Nice to meet you" they all replied at the same time.

After she was introduced she left, politely.

Shortly after the train took off, Remus said, "Can you wait until we get there?, I'm so glad I'm going to be gone from my step mom for a whole year".

"Ya, and a year away from my sister, she's such a tag along" Said Sirius.

"Why she seemed pretty cool" Remus said truthfully.

"Well do you have a sister?"

"No, but I have to put up with a evil step mom" said Remus.

They all laughed, because they could all relate to that.

"So are you guy into Quidditch?" said James.

"Ya, Who isn't?" said Sirius enjoying the topic.

"Quidditch? What's that?" said Peter with a clueless look on his face.

"It's only the best game in the world!" said James and Sirius at the same in amazement.

"I can't wait until next year, so I can try out for the team" Said James with a dreamy look on his face.

"Me either" replied Sirius.

At that point they arrived at Hogwarts, all looking forward to their upcoming year!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you guys liked the beginning of the fic! I'm really excited to see how you liked it! So please R&R! The next part will hopefully be longer, depending on how you guys enjoyed the fic, so review and tell me any of your ideas and comments. The next parts the Lily and the Marauders will be older! This was just to show how it all began. If I get some reviews I'll continue!


	2. Diagonally

Title: My Best Friend's Sister

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters are not mine, they all belong to J.K Rowling!

Summary: Lily/James fic! (Not Love/Hate) Lily is a year younger than James. When Sirius meets his friends the Marauders (James, Peter, and Remus). They meet Sirius's little sister... who just happens to be Lily. They all think of her as just a little kid, but things change as the years progress. AU (Some things are changed to fit the story) - Rating: PG-13

Nike1000: I hate Petunia and since its AU I just thought I'd let her out.

Awerf: Yes, Lily and Sirius have different fathers and the same mother. But Sirius' father died before he was born. Him and his stepfather have a good relationship. It will be explained more later on in the story.

Roxy Angel: Thanks a lot for the encouragement. I really appreciate it because it is my Harry Potter fan fiction.

Chocho: Ya the idea just came to me one day. I hadn't seen the idea before, so I just decided to write it.

Thanks a lot for the reviews!

Part 2: Diagonally

(A/N: This part starts out 11 months later from where I left off. So Lily will be coming to Hogwarts this year.) 

"So Sirius, How does it feel to be in Gryfindor?" asked Mrs. Evans 

"It was great, and my friends sorted in it too" he replied.

"Oh that's great honey, your father was in Gryfindor" she said remembering her first husband.

"What about you dad?" asked Lily trying to get into the conversation.

"I was in Hufflepuff" said Mr. Evans, who was Lily's real father and Sirius step father.

"I hope I get into anything, but Slytherin" said Lily, dreading the thought of it.

"Or Gryfindor" Sirius whispered to Lily.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" asked their mother.

"That dirty Snape is in it" replied Sirius naturally before Lily could say anything.

At that moment they all heard the phone ring. 

"I'll get it, It might be Jane" called Lily while rushing to the phone.

"Hello" said Lily

"HELLO" said yelled the person on the phone.

"Who's this?" said Lily a little scared.

"It's James, Is Sirius there?" said James just as loud as before.

"Ya just lower down your voice, the whole world can practically hear you" 

"Oh sorry, I'm new to these things. My dad just bought a new muggle invention and I just wanted to try it out." said James a little quieter"

"So. Can I talk to Sirius?" asked James politely.

"Ya sure" "Sirius its for you, It's some guy named Jimmy" said Lily 

"Jimmy?, who's he?" said Sirius confused.

"Oh, it might have been James" said Lily correcting herself.

"Ok" he said running to the phone without anymore conversation.

"Hey Prongs, Since when do you have a telephone?" asked Sirius.

"Oh is that what it's called? My dad just got it!" said James "So have you gone shopping for supplies yet?" 

"No, not yet. My mom said that I have to go with my sister, so I'm trying to put it off' replied Sirius sounding like he really didn't like the idea of spending a day with his little sister.

"Oh I'm just asking because Me, Wormtail, and Prongs are going to Diagonally tomorrow

afternoon, and we wanted you to come. So can you make it?" asked James.

"Yeah, but I have to bring my sister along" said Sirius grumpily.

"Okay, If you have to" said James, a little bummed out.

"Okay, I have to o eat dinner, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon" said Sirius in a hurry, but still excited to see his friends tomorrow.

"Bye Padfoot" said James.

"Bye" 

He ran to the dinner table, where his family was already seated.

"Mom, tomorrow can I go to Diagonally to get my supplies?" asked Sirius hoping that she wouldn't mention Lily.

"Yeah, but Lily has to come with you" said Mrs. Evans.

"DOES SHE HAVE TO COME?" shouted Sirius.

Both parents said "Yes" 

"And don't speak about you sister that way" continued Mrs. Evans.

"It's not like I'm excited to tag along anyways" replied Lily sounding kind of hurt after her brother's words.

--------

Next Morning: Lily got up extra early morning to get ready for the day she was to have. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to enter Diagonally. She had heard so much about it and now,(even though she was going to be with her brother and his friends) she couldn't help but be excited. She got out of her gaze when she heard Sirius calling:

"Are you done yet?" Sirius said angrily.

"Give me one minute" she said annoyed.

"I already did" Sirius said.

"Alright, alright I'm coming" Lily shouted back.

Lily came down stairs with a pair or tight jeans and a skimpy tank top (At least in her brothers' opinion).

"What are you wearing?" asked Sirius, looking at her outfit.

"CLOTHES, like all the other girls wear" replied Lily.

"Well your not other girls. So go change...NOW!" said Sirius sternly.

Lily couldn't believe that he was acting like this. "Well, Mom told me I could wear it so to bad" (A/N: Don't think she's a slut because the outfit wasn't that bad).

"Well at least wear a jacket." 

"Okay, but only to get you off my back" said Lily angry that her brother was treating her like a little kid.

So together they left to go to Diagonally, both avoiding talking to each other.

When they arrived at Diagonally, they saw James surrounded by a group of girls.

"Padfoot, Help me!". said James terrified. (A/N: Remember their only 12 and guys usually aren't into girls at that age).

"Don't tell me your scared of a bunch of girls" Sirius commented while trying not to laugh at the site in front of him.

After a while the girls left to go shopping.

"So have the other guys arrived yet?" asked Sirius.

"No, but they should be here any minute" said James.

They all sat down at the nearest table, to wait for Remus and Peter to arrive, but Sirius (like usual) had to go to the bathroom. So Lily and James were alone together. (A/N: Finally)

"So Lily, your coming to Hogwarts this year?" James asked, tying to make a conversation.

"Yeah, I got my letter of acceptance last month" said Lily, proud of herself. 

"Do you like Quidditch?" said James, bringing up a topic that he always enjoys.

"Yeah, I think I am going to try out next year" she said excitedly.

"Oh cool, I'm trying out this year to be on the team, I hope I make it. What position do you play?" said James

"Well I like to be seeker the most, but I am better at placing chaser. What about you?" she said.

"I'm a seeker." answered James.

So, What team do you want to be on, Lily?" 

"It doesn't really matter for me, but I prefer Gryfindor" said Lily. She couldn't James was one of her brothers' friends. He was actually nice to her. "But don't tell my brother because I don't think he wants me in Gryfindor" she continued. 

"You secret's safe with me, But I hope you in Gryfindor because if your in any other team I'll have to kick your ass in Quidditch because I wouldn't go easy on nobody, not even my best friend's little sister" James said sarcastically.

All of a sudden they looked and they saw Remus and Sirius walking towards them with Peter lagging behind.

"So, lets begin shopping" said Lily in a rush to get started.

After three hours Lily and the boys had done all their shopping. Lily had gotten her, which took quite a while, since she kept blowing everything up. Peter left them half way to go get something, and he didn't return for the rest of the day. He didn't seem to like Lily much. When she finally picked out a wand and her other supplies she went to go buy an owl. She picked out a snowy white one, with a tint of pink. She decided to name it Marshmallow , which James thought of because the owl reminded him of one.

"Bye Prongs, Moony" said Sirius, sounding tired after a long day.

"Bye Padfoot" They both said in reply.

"What's up with the weird nicknames" asked Lily curiously.

They all looked at each other and Sirius replied, "Oh.. Nothing"

"Bye Lily" "Hope to see you next year... in Gryfindor" James whispered I her ear so only she could hear.

She winked at him and said bye to him and Remus, as they all parted outside Diagonally.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This part took me a long time to write, so please review and tell me what you think of it. The next part will be out by Thursday hopefully because I'm going to be gone for a week . Hope you liked this part!


	3. Lily's Arrival At Hogwarts

Title: My Best Friend's Sister 

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters are not mine, they all belong to J.K Rowling!

Summary: Lily/James fic! (Not Love/Hate) Lily is a year younger than James. When Sirius meets his friends the Marauders (James, Peter, and Remus). They meet Sirius's little sister... who just happens to be Lily. They all think of her as just a little kid, but things change as the years progress. AU (Some things are changed to fit the story) - Rating: PG-13

(A/N: This chapter starts when all the students are getting off the Hogwarts Express)

Chapter 3: Lily's Arrival At Hogwarts

As Lily walked out of the Hogwarts Express she felt a sense of happiness flow through her. She couldn't believe her eyes, she was actually at Hogwarts.

"Wow! This is more beautiful than I imagined" Lily said sounding as though she was dreaming.

"It looks even better than in the pictures" replied Jane, who had been Lily's best friend sense she could remember.

They were cut off by a large, hairy man, who introduced himself as Hagrid.

"Follow me First Years, right this way" he said, trying to get their attention, which wasn't very difficult. 

They followed him and they were all placed in to row boats heading to Hogwarts. Lily was placed in a boat with Jane and Hagrid, since Hagrid was the size of about five students (A/N I'm trying to be mean or anything, we all know that Hagrid is a giant!) 

"What are your names?" asked Hagrid, looking at Lily and Jane.

"I'm Lily Evans and this is Jane Sanders" Lily answered for Jane since she was kind of speechless at the sight of Hagrid.

"Nice you meet you two" replied Hagrid politely.

"Say Lily, do you by any chance have a family member that attends Hogwarts, cause you look quite familiar?" asked Hagrid curiously. 

"Yea, Sirius Black" answered Lily, surprised that anyone even noticed that they looked anything alike.

"Oh is that so" Hagrid suddenly frowned, "He's not too fond of me"

"I don't know what reason he could have, your one of the nicest people I have met" said Lily, ashamed of her brother for not liking someone just because of their appearance.

"Why thank you" said Hagrid back to his usual cheery self.

"Well here we are students" Hagrid said so all the first years could hear him, "Watch the step, when you get off".

All the students got off one by one and now there was a clear view of the entire school. The first years walked to the front entrance still memorized by the view.

"Well bye Lily and Jane. This is where I leave you" said Hagrid

"Bye, see you later" replied Lily and Jane together. 

When they finally got to the entrance they were met by a professor, that introduced herself as Ms. McGonagall. She led them to the Great Hall where all the other students were already seated and anxious to eat.

"Line up there and wait for your name to be called, then go sit on the chair and place the sorting hat on. When it calls out what house you belong to, go sit at that table" said Professor McGonagall.

Everyone in the hall quieted as a worn out hat was put up on the chair in front of everyone.. All the first years were surprised when the hat started to sing a song about the 4 houses. When it finally did stop singing, Ms. McGonagall called out the first years names, one by one. 

"Bennet, Ashley" A pretty brown haired girl came up.

The hat yelled "Ravenclaw", after a few seconds.

"Brown, Sasha" 

"Hufflepuff" 

"Chang, Annie" A tall girl came up and put the hat on, at once it yelled out,

"Gryfindor" and the Gryfindor table started cheering.

Finally after a few more first years Ms. McGonagall called out,

"Evans, Lily" Lily went up. Nervously, she places the hat on her head and the hat started talking to her.

"No need to be nervous, I will place you where you belong" said the sorting hat so only she could hear.

Lily relaxed a little and the hat immediately yelled out...

"Gryfindor" At once the Gryfindor started cheering, Sirius being the loudest of them.

Everyone quieted down again, as Lily sat down at the Gryfindor table. 

The names continued... 

"Hanson, Taylor"

"Hufflepuff"

"Isbell, Bryan"

"Gryfindor"

"Kim, Molly" A short, fat, brunette walked over to the sorting hat. She was already deeply in love with Malfoy. She placed the hat on her head and at once it called out..

"Slytherin" She walked over to the Slytherin table and sat right beside Malfoy.

Lily didn't pay attention until Jane's name was called:

"Sanders, Jane"

"Gryfindor"

She stood up right away and cheered along with the rest of the table.

Finally the last first year was called up.

"Zapata, Glen"

"Ravenclaw"

After this Professor Dumbledore came up and gave his opening speech and after he was done the food appeared.

"Finally" yelled Sirius.

-------

Everyone finished their dinner and went up to their common rooms. 

Lily felt like the whole school was sound asleep except for her. She couldn't sleep and was lying awake in her bedroom. She decided to go downstairs to the Gryffidor common room.

Coming down the stairs she thought she was alone until she saw someone sitting on one of the couches in the room. Lily couldn't recognize who it was because the only light was the fire, but when she stepped closer the figure of James Potter came into view. 

"Lily?" asked James surprised that she was up this late.

"Ya, it's me."

"What are you doing up so late?" asked James 

"I couldn't sleep." replied Lily

"Me either" as he said this Lily came and sat down next to him. (A/N: Don't get any ideas their only 11 and 12)

"I don't think I can ever get used to it here. It's so different from home" Lily said 

"You'll get used too it, soon you'll think of Hogwarts as your home" he said, trying to cheer her up.

"I hope so. I'm so scared about my classes. What if I'm not cut out to be a witch?" Lily asked.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine. From what Sirius has been telling me, your the smart one in the family." 

"Well yeah obviously compared to Sirius, anyone is" she said jokily. "Thanks James, for making me feel better"

"Any time Lily, We're practically family" he said sounding sleepy.

With that they both walked off to their own quarters and went to sleep peacefully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: The Net part won't be posted until after I come back from vacation, which should be in about a week. But the next part will be very long. It will take place in the future, where Lily is in her 5th year and James will be in his 6th year. Through that whole time they will have a brother/sister relationship, but it will turn into more than that. So please Review because I have been really busy lately and I need motivation. So I'm hoping for 30 reviews when I come back. Thanks for reading!


	4. Choosing Sides

Title: My Best Friend's Sister 

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters are not mine, they all belong to J.K Rowling!

Summary: Lily/James fic! (Not Love/Hate) Lily is a year younger than James is. When Sirius meets his friends: the Marauders (James, Peter, and Remus). They meet Sirius's little sister... who just happens to be Lily. They all think of her as just a little kid, but things change as the years progress. AU (Some things are changed to fit the story) - Rating: PG-13

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile but I've been really busy and I didn't get 30 reviews, I was sad! Anyways I'm going on a cruise next week (yep vacation again but I can't wait). Anyways I hope you like the chapter!

(This takes place in the future, when Lily is a fifth year and James is a sixth year.)

Chapter 4: Choosing Sides

Transfiguration 

Lily and Sirius were packing their trunks for their up coming year. It's was Sirius' 6th year, and he had become a very handsome 16-year-old. He was a great Quidditch player and he was great in Transfiguration. Lily on the other hand didn't care much about Transfiguration and rarely ever came to a Quidditch game. She was an excellent student and was hoping to become a perfect this year. She was beautiful in the fact that she was very unique with her red hair and dazzling emerald green eyes.

"I can't believe that school starts tomorrow" said Lily really excited to start her fifth year at Hogwarts.

"Yeah- yeah whatever" replied Sirius

"I hope I become a perfect this year"

"It's just an extra set of shit that you have to do" Sirius said.

---- One Day Later ----

  
Lily was sitting at the Gyffindor table waiting for the new perfects to be announced for that year with her friends Annie and Jane.

"Don't worry Lily, I'm sure you'll be made a perfect" said Jane trying to comfort her friend.

"Yeah Honey I'm sure you'll make it" said Justin McGregor, Lily's boyfriend of one year, who was also one year older than her. He was a punk to who ever got in his way, but always put on a sensitive and caring act when he was around Lily. 

"I wish I could be that sure" replied Lily.

At this moment Dumbledore came up and spoke, "Welcome students, to what I hope will be a wonderful year at Hogwarts." And the speech went on, but Lily wasn't paying much attention until she heard the announcements of the perfects, "The perfects for fifth year are: From Slytherin, Marcelo Malpigme and Georgina Lloyd; From Huffelpuff, Lindsey Davis and Rufus Tucker; From Ravenclaw, Louisa Lasers and Christopher Truman; From Gryfindor, Lily Evans and Michael Pitt. Now let the dinner begin" Said Dumbledore and food appeared at once.

"Congrats Evans" Shouted James from across the Gyffindor Table. 

"Thanks" Lily said and then smiled; she still couldn't believe it.

----------

Later on that day at the first Perfects Meeting Lily would be attending.

Lily was really excited to be finally going to her first Perfects Meeting.

"Lily relax, it really isn't that big of a deal!" Said Justin, sounding a little irritated. 

"I can't help it" replied Lily. 

They walked into the doors and took a seat across the room from James and Remus. Remus had not changed much from first or second year. He was still that sweet and caring guy, who had a girlfriend every once in a while. On the other hand James had a girlfriend every chance he had. He had a few long relationships, but on average his relationships were along the lines of three weeks. He wasn't a bad guy though; he let the girls down gently and always felt a bit of guilt. Every girl wanted to find herself next to the very good looking and star Quidditch player. He also was an excellent student without even doing his homework, that's the bit of Sirius in him. 

She knew exactly why they sat where they did. Her boyfriend, Justin wasn't very fond of her brother and the rest of the Marauders. When Lily started dated Justin, Sirius got furious and he and the rest of the Marauders played an awful prank on Justin. (A/N: I'll explain what happened in another part)

The Head Girl (Rebecca Thompson and Boy, Richard Spelling (A/N: who where both in Huffelpuff) stood up and began the meeting.

"We are pleased to welcome our new perfects and are very excited for what the year beholds." Said Rebecca. "We will start the meeting by discussing our plans for future parties and feasts. Perfects from each house will get together and discuss plans for the upcoming Halloween Ball." 

---

James dazed off and looked across the room at a curtain redhead. He didn't know why he started staring at her, but he could help it, there was something about her that caught his eye. Suddenly Remus poked him in the arm and he came back to the reality. 

When the meeting was finally over James walked out of the room with Remus following him, trying to catch up. 

"Hey Prongs, wait up" Yelled Remus.

"Are you okay man?" Asked Remus

"Yeah, why?" James asked back.

"Cause you were like totally gone during the meeting, what where you thinking about anyway?"

"Nothing, just feeling a little tired" James lied.

-----------

The next morning James got out of bed to see that it was totally empty. It was kind of strange to think about Sirius waking up before him. He got out of bed quickly, and got dressed. He didn't bother doing anything with his hair since he gave up on trying to flatten his messy black hair that was sticking out of all angles. 

When he entered the great hall he say Sirius in his usual morning fight. This morning it was with Justin McGregor, who Sirius swore never to fight again, in behalf of his sister. He walked up to his best friend and started cheering him on; he knew if he had joined in, Sirius would have just pushed him out of the way. James suddenly saw Lily in the distance and she was running towards them. 

"Stop It!" Lily yelled and James could see tears running down her eyes.

She tore in and started breaking them apart.

"Lily get out of my way" yelled out Sirius who was physically untouched.

Justin looked as though he could hardly speak. Sirius had done some severe damage to his face.

Justin managed to speak out "Yeah Lily, let us handle our own business."

"I have had enough of you guys arguing all the time, but this it just too far" Lily shouted at both her brother and boyfriend. 

"Lily I plan on never speaking to your brother again, and with you in the picture that's nearly impossible. So is it going to be them (Referring to the Marauders) or Me?" Said Justin angrily. 

------------------------

A/N: Yep cliffhanger! Hehe I love it! Anyways I hope you liked this part, cause it took me a really long time and I loved writing it! Anyways thanks for the reviews and I hope I get more for this part! Please Review, I really enjoy reading all of them! I'll write the next chapter in a few weeks! I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. The Decision

I finally got a part in, sorry it took so long! Thanks for all the reviews and I'm really sorry it took me so long. Anyways let's get along with the story...heaven knows its been long enough!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily couldn't believe what she just heard, how could Justin make her pick between him and her own brother (plus she had really gotten close to James and Remus). Lily hesitated, she couldn't pick either side, Justin was her first boy friend, but she couldn't never talk to her brother again (she loved him). At that moment she bust into tears. (A/N: she's not a crybaby or anything just imagine if you were in her place). 

At that moment Sirius took Lily in his arms and told her that everything was going to be okay. 

"Shh... Lily don't cry, it's going to be okay" Sirius said trying to make her feel better. "You don't have to answer him I don't expect you to." Sirius continued.

Lily stepped back and said "No Sirius I want to tell him what I think of him." She then looked at Justin and continued, "Who the hell do you think you are, making me choose over my own brother. I can't believe you, it's over and I never was to see you face again...I've had enough."

Lily started to run to her room as fast as she could, she didn't want to talk to anyone right now. 

````````````````````````````````

Back at the Great Hall, Sirius and James immediately walked away from Justin. They were both looking really down. 

"I'm so mad at myself, I never would have thought it would have ended like this. I swear James I didn't mean to hurt Lily." Said Sirius sounding really depressed.

"I know. I just hope Lily is going to be okay; she doesn't deserve this." Said James; sounding like it should have been him instead of her. "Hey Sirius I'll catch you in a bite, I got to go get ready for practice."

With that James ran to the Gyfindor Common Room. He hesitated in going to his room; he turned the other way and went up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. 

He stopped at Lily's room and knocked before be could retain himself. He was surprised to hear footsteps coming toward the door.

Lily opened the door and looked surprised to see James. 

Before she could say anything James opened his mouth and said "Sorry to disturb you Lily, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"It's okay; I'm doing okay." Said Lily sounding very tired, but some how just hearing his voice was soothing.

"I wanted to tell you that Sirius is really sorry, he didn't know it would end up like this." Said James.

Lily walked into her room (implying for James to come in), "He never thinks about the consequences of his actions, but I actually have to thank him, he made me see what Justin was really like. Tell me James, was I totally blinked by his act?"

"You wanted to see the best in him; he wasn't all to bad" James replied trying to make her feel better. 

"I feel so stupid though, everyone warned me about him. I didn't want to believe them, god how could I be so gullible?" Said Lily sounding disappointed in herself.

"Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault" replied James.

"But it was, if I wasn't so blind, Sirius wouldn't have had gotten in to a fight with Justin. He was just trying to protect me" replied Lily.

James placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to stop her from blaming herself.

"James thanks for being here for me, your presence is soothing." At that moment Lily leaned in to kiss him. And although it was the greatest feeling Lily had felt, she pulled back immediately, "I'm sorry James, I was over come by emotions." She felt so awkward.

James was speechless; he didn't know what to say. He felt awkward and had to get out of there.

"I should be going, classes are staring soon." James said in a rush.

With that he walked out of the room with many thoughts flowing in his mind. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys liked it! It was a decent length, and I pretty satisfied. You guys probably forgot the story ...lol it's been so long. But anyways please review! I got a review for part four today asking if I was going to continues, I felt really bad to keep you guys hanging, So I decided to write part 5. So I want you guys to know that reviews really help motivate me! My goal is a hundred but I doubt I could do that! But Help me please!


End file.
